


i could be good with you

by franceslaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franceslaurens/pseuds/franceslaurens
Summary: in which john and frances laurens are twins and are living in new york city when frances finds herself falling hard for someone equally as young, scrappy, and hungry as she isupdate 5.17.17 ~ kinda sorta scrapping this. don't get me wrong, i love this verse with all of my heart but. i just wanted a different first installment to the twin laurens verse. and a different endgame ship for fran





	i could be good with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is gonna be Really self indulgent. this might make some of y'all like franalex almost as much as me, but i doubt it. anyways, feel free to come along and join me with this train wreck of a fic that i have not planned and that i'm hoping will be somewhat decent. enjoy ♡  
> ~ tristen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where frances realizes that she is helplessly in love with her best friend while spending time with her other best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge shout out to all my friends that i forced to read this. all the reassurance that this is good has been wonderful ♡  
> ~ tristen

Frances Laurens in no way considered herself to be a vain person. Quite the opposite, in fact. She often found herself forgetting about her own happiness in favor of making her friends (well, okay, mainly her brother, but that's unimportant) happy. She did, however, indulge herself with the finer things in life, such as discussing cute boys and girls with her best friend in the whole wide world, Alexander Hamilton. She never once considered that she would think of Alexander to be a cute boy, one which she would discuss how cute he actually is in private, but she hadn't quite realized how attractive Alex was. Not yet, at least.  
  
The day had started off normal. Frances had gotten out of bed at ten in the morning, taken a shower, had breakfast (which consisted of a large cup of coffee and leftover cake from a party she had thrown approximately three weeks ago, but her unhealthy diet isn't very important to the story), called her childhood best friend to chat for a while before heading out onto the mean streets of New York City.  
  
Although it had started normal, it **definitely** wasn't normal as a whole. And Frances had expected that. She had planned to go out to lunch with her four best friends, one of which was her twin brother (by Frances' standards, it was pretty much recquired that her and her brother was best friends. They had shared everything from rooms, to friends, and to shitty coping methods. Again, unimportant to the story). She was to meet the scrappy gang that she referred to as "the revolutionaries" at a quaint little coffee shop (Alexander was so hellbent on having them be referred to "the Hamilsquad." Frances decided never to use that name on account of it being rather idiotic). It was to be a normal day of spending time with the squad. That's how Frances had planned it to be (her whirlwind of a childhood should have taught her that nothing ever went according to plan. She had a hard time with coming to terms with that fact).  
  
"God, I am beat," Frances complained, plopping down in the group's usual booth in her usual spot right next to her brother. Well, usually she sat right next to brother. Apparently no one had informed her of the new seating arrangement, as she was now leaning heavily against Alexander.  
  
"Lemme guess," John took a sip of his tea, "you woke up before noon and you're regretting it."  
  
"First of all, asshole," Frances playfully glared at John (it was a sort of game they played. Pretending to hate each other so that strangers would be confused. It amused the twins more than it really should), "me waking up before noon has nothing to do with how beat I am. If you must know, I had a dreadful conversation in the elevator with Lee.  
  
"Oh, God, what'd the asshole say this time?" Alexander piped up, glaring at nothing in particular. The man sometimes hated Lee almost as much as the Laurens' did. Almost. Frances found herself unconciously flashing a grateful smile at Alex. It felt right for some reason. God, Laf was right about her getting soft.  
  
"What didn't he say? I was on the phone with James," Alex raised a brow in confusion, "James C. Y'know, my best friend turned ex boyfriend who realized he was gay?" Alex continued on with his confused look. "The childhood friend with the cute ass?"  
  
"Oh, right! Continue!" Alex nodded a bit, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Anyways, I was on the phone with James and I was tellin' him about how I had leftover cake for breakfast 'cause, y'know, I'm a functioning adult." Frances waved her hands wildly as she spoke, nearly whacking Alex directly in the nose.  
  
"Last time I checked, functioning adults wake up before noon on a regular basis and they don't eat leftover cake for breakfast." Laf piped up, having been silent alongside Herc as the two watched the other three interact.  
  
Frances pointed at Laf aggressively, glaring at him. "You shut up. I'm trying to tell a story here." Laf simply shook his head in response, amused grin on his lips. "Anyways, Lee interrupts my conversation with James like a total asshole and is all like, 'oh, shouldn't you eat something healthier for breakfast? Like eggs or toast? Even Lucky Charms would be healthier than cake!' And I'm like, first of all, bitch, I didn't ask for your opinion. Second of all, I am having a conversation. Then he continues to ignore what I said and keeps preachin' to me about how I'm gonna die early from all my unhealthy habits, and yadda yadda. Anyways, how's y'alls day been so far?"  
  
Herc let out a soft sigh, shaking his head lightheartedly. "That was a whirlwind from start to finish. I wish I could say my day has been eventful as yours."  
  
Frances immediately rested her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands, leaning in closer to Herc. "Tell me about your day. I swear that I am completely and totally interested."  
  
"Could do without the sarcasm, but alright." Frances blew a raspberry at him before motioning for Herc to continue on. "Alright, so, my day starts with approximately seven missed calls and twenty-three unread texts, all from Alexander."  
  
"Can we skip this part please? I told you to keep your mouth shut about that, man!" Alex kicks wildly at Herc's shins as he speaks. Frances can tell that it has to be something embarrassing if it's enough to make Alex not want it to be spoken of and if it can make him blush (since when is he so cute? Has Frances never realized how attractive Alex is? Or is she imagining things? God, maybe Eliza was right to tell her to cool it with the coffee).  
  
"Alright, alright, if you insist. But don't think I'll forget about it, 'cause it was the sweetest thing ever." Herc flashes a wide grin at Alex before sinking back down in his seat.  
  
"Shut your mouth. Nothing I do is sweet. I am hardcore." Alex crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Frances couldn't help the smile on her lips and the way her heart fluttered affectionately (did copious amounts of coffee cause a persons heart to flutter so wildly like this? God, Eliza really  **was**  right. Frances needed to apologize for not listening to her.)  
  
"Anyways, after that whole debacle, I went over to Laf's place," Herc glanced over at Laf affectionately. Frances pretended to gag. John raised both eyebrows at the familiarity of the look Herc was giving Laf. It looked an awful lot like the looks Frances gave Alex and that Alex gave right back. Not that either of them noticed the fondness in their own gazes--they were much too oblivious.  
  
"We hung out for a while, then we came here. And that's about it. I think. Did we do anything else, babe?" Herc glanced over at Laf with a brow raised. Laf shook his head in response. "There ya go. That's been my day so far."  
  
"How eventful." Frances rolled her eyes as she spoke.  
  
Herc blew a raspberry at Frances. "Told you it was boring."  
  
"Oh, excuse me for having faith in you being less than dreadfully boring!" Frances blew a raspberry right back. Herc definitely noticed the fond look and dopey grin on Alex's face. He would have to tease him relentlessly for it later.  
  
And John noticed the dopey look, too. He narrowed his eyes a bit at Alexander, hoping that he would get the hint, the hint being _if you hurt my sister in any way, shape, or form, I will destroy you._ Alex flashed a nervous smile at John, indicating that he understood what John meant completely. John smiled a bit. Despite Frances being technically older than him (older by a few minutes, but older nonetheless), he was immensely overprotective over her and her feelings, which rarely made any appearance.  
  
Frances turned her attention away from Herc and towards Alex. She had to crane her neck awkwardly a bit, being that she was so used to sitting across from Alex instead of next to him. For whatever reason, though, she found herself quite enjoying the new seating arrangement that had been decided on. God, whatever was going on with her stupid dumb emotions needed to stop before someone caught on to the fact that she was acting different. "Let's move on to something a little less boring, yeah? How's your day been, Alex?"  
  
Alex sputtered awkwardly, clearly not expecting Frances to address him. John glared at him, shaking his head a bit to show that he did not appreciate how subtle Alex was not being about whatever he felt about Frances. So he was overprotective, sue him.  
  
Alex coughed a bit before coming up with a response. "Um, my day's been alright so far. Nothing, uh, very exciting, I guess. Um. Yeah." He flashed a grin that he could only hope was convincing.  
  
Frances poured a bit in response. "Y'all are boring as hell. Why do I even hang out with y'all?"  
  
"'Cause you love us." John responded coolly, winking at Frances. She groaned.  
  
"I don't love any of you. Y'all suck." Frances stuck her tongue out at John. She blinked owlishly after her words before letting out a soft "oh."  
  
"What's 'oh'?" Laf asked, cocking his head to the side. Frances awkwardly cleared her throat, biting down on her bottom lip as she struggled to come up with a partially believable lie.  
  
After all, she couldn't confess that she was in love with someone when that someone was right there next to her.  
  
"Nothing," she finally said, internally wincing at the way her voice cracked and her cheeks flushed. God, she wad really bad at lying sometimes.  
  
"No one says 'oh' for no reason, Franny." John said, arching an eyebrow with an incredulous look in his eyes. If he was being honest, he certainly wasn't a fan of how strange Alex and Frances were acting. It was rather off putting.  
  
"How do you know? I'm pretty sure that you haven't interviewed everyone ever. Shut up." Frances frowned a bit at John.  
  
"Okay, okay, damn. Whatever helps you sleep at night, _hermana_." John said through light chuckles.  
  
"You shut your mouth." Frances pouted a bit as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Alex flushed a bit, as Frances' new position caused her to be touching Alex a lot more than she previously was.  
  
God, they both really were in deep.


End file.
